


Size Queen

by bealovelylady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Where Asahi is a size queen and nobody can stop him once he wants *it*... not like Noya would actually try to.





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Or a thorough analysis on some of my favorite yaoi tropes ;)

“Noya,” Asahi breathed, that heated, delirious lilt to his voice that made the beast in Nishinoya really come alive. 

Asahi stood with his back against the door, an obvious tent in his jeans, panting hard. Noya had gripped his hand so hard as they’d run all the way home. The taller male was flushed to the collar of his shirt, and his eyes looked wet from where Noya stood, but this was all fairly normal when Asahi really got into the mood. It happened a lot, actually, more than anyone would guess of “Asahi the angel”. Well, there were a lot of things no one would have ever guessed about Asahi. 

Brown eyes stared hard at Noya as he leaned over, trying to regain his breath. Asahi was particularly skilled at undressing the smaller male with his eyes. Noya slowly stood up straight and turned to Asahi. When he knew the other could see perfectly clearly, he pressed his hand down the side of his pants and showed off his own bulge. Even from their distance apart, Noya heard Asahi catch a sharp inhale, his cheeks going rosy, eyes unfocused. Noya smiled into his shoulder as he slowly unbuttoned his pants. Asahi looked like he was physically aching, but Noya left his pants on his hips, only the smallest flash of his underwear showing, a tease. 

Asahi licked his lips; they both knew exactly how much he loved this. He swallowed and stepped forward, crooning Noya’s name again. Noya beckoned him closer and closer with little hums and teases of, “Asahi~”

Oh, Asahi loved it. He sank to his knees before his boyfriend, hands on Noya’s slim hips. Even on his knees, Asahi was eye-level with Noya’s belly button. The smaller male firmly placed his hands around the back of Asahi’s neck and smiled at him from above. 

“Can I, Noya?” Asahi practically whined. 

“Of course, baby, you’ve been so good.”

Noya felt Asahi shiver beneath his palms, and he craved it. There was something about someone like Asahi being so absolutely weak for him. When he’d first started crushing on the tall ace as a miserable, punk, first year, he never would have dreamed Asahi would ever become his best friend and lover. Sometimes it still astounded him that this gentle giant adored him so much. Waking up next to him, his hair all messy on the pillow, looking like God’s gift to earth, gave Noya this strange sense of not being deserving enough. 

And then to think that not only did Asahi share his feelings, but that Asahi loved Noya’s cock second to none; it still made Noya pinch himself sometimes. Asahi the angel was a perfect little cock slut, and it was days like this when Asahi got so _desperate_ for it that made Noya physically _ache_ for the giant. 

He gripped now at the back of Asahi’s long hair, twisting his small fingers into soft, wavy locks that he loved. He crooned encouragingly, a little patronizingly, at Asahi, but the other ate it up. With stars in his eyes, Asahi was all about Noya’s cock. He placed his palms flat on either side of Noya’s erection and pressed the fabric of Noya’s pants and underwear tight over the straining cock. 

Noya could practically see Asahi drooling. He thumbed under Asahi’s lower lip, pulling back with a little wetness. His cock twitched, and Asahi didn’t miss it. Heavy brown eyes flickered for a moment up to Noya’s face, and this time the smaller male shivered. 

“Noya,” Asahi crooned again, a little naughtier this time. Nishinoya tugged gently at Asahi’s hair, a reminder that he could do what he wanted to. Asahi didn’t even bother removing Noya’s pants; he slid a finger along the slit in Noya’s underwear and with no effort at all, Noya sprang free of his cloth confines. His cock smacked wet and loud against Asahi’s neck, and he felt the trill Asahi made vibrate across his cockhead. 

“Oh, fuck,” he murmured out without thinking. Asahi was making those noises he always did, appreciative little murmurs and chirps, tongue licking out tentatively every once in a while, Asahi bending down to rub his cheek over Noya’s length. 

The first time Asahi had seen Noya’s cock, he’d chocked on the iced tea he’d been drinking. He’d stared with wide eyes, sputtering for a good full minute. 

“How are you so huge when you’re so short?!” Asahi had blurted out loud before turning the most intense shade of red that Noya had ever seen. He hadn’t been sure whether to be embarrassed or ashamed or mad at first, but then he’d seen Asahi’s eyes go out of focus and his eyelids grow heavy, a lust like fire radiating off his skin.

Noya had always had a sort of love/hate for his cock. He knew he was large, and he’d grown up self-conscious about it. He’d found his pride the first time Tanaka had whipped out his own cock in the locker room upon seeing Noya’s, demanding they see who was bigger. Noya had won. But it was hard when you were this tiny and your best talent was diving around on the floor during volleyball matches. It was terrible too, if he ever got a boner in public. Sometimes he’d get them during a match from the excitement and he’d have to hide it with his water bottle or towel. 

That was, until his cock met Azumane Asahi. Someone once had mentioned a term to him, but it wasn’t until he’d met Asahi that he realized those kinds of people actually existed. 

Asahi Azumane, the angelic ace of Karasuno, who could do no wrong, was an absolute size queen. 

Noya smirked at the top of Asahi’s head and gripped his hair a little tighter. In response to Asahi’s needy whine, he gave an encouraging hum. Asahi needed nothing more. 

Two large hands formed a diamond against Noya’s crotch, tightening to loosely circle his base, Asahi’s thumbs holding Noya’s majestic length aloft. Hot air coasted over his shaft; he gave Asahi the moment he needed to remind himself this wasn’t a dream. Starry eyes flicked back up to Noya for just a second before Asahi parted his lips in that most attractive “o” and slid them over the head of Noya’s cock and down, down. Another thing that Asahi was amazing at, aside from hitting the best spikes, was deep throating. Noya wasn’t sure how Asahi even had any practice since Nishinoya was his first relationship, but Noya definitely wouldn’t deny that he didn’t jerk off once in a while to the thought of Asahi with a giant dildo at home for practice. 

Noya’s eyes shuttered and his lips parted to let forth the most breathy, shaky little, “Ooh~” Beneath his palms, Asahi shivered again. Noya pulled him a little closer, and he felt Asahi’s throat instinctively tighten, and then majestically loose as he slid further in. Asahi went until his nose was buried in dark brown curls. He looked up at Noya across the short expanse of his chest and fluttered his lashes; Noya seized hold of a lungful of air as he knew what was coming next. He clenched his jaw and tightened his butt cheeks for strength. Asahi closed his eyes and swallowed around Noya’s cock, tongue dancing against his shaft, and Noya had to remind himself early ejaculation wasn’t cool. 

He could though, he really could cum just like that. He had, too, the first few times Asahi had taken his large cock all the way inside like that. But now he knew that it only got better from here on out; he knew how to hold out for the mind blowing orgasms inside Asahi’s ass. 

Asahi began slowly bobbing his head, a torturous pull of lips over wet shaft, tongue licking around him like a lollipop. Blindly, his hand searched under Noya’s bed. Noya heard the slide of cardboard over hardwood and the telltale rustle of a lid being lifted, contents shuffled around. Asahi pulled his hand back and dropped his other hand down to assist the first. There was the pop of a bottle cap and then the slimy squirt of lube onto fingers. Asahi shimmied his pants down just enough as he hummed over Noya’s length. Noya’s fingers stretched and massaged at the base of his boyfriend’s skull. He hummed back. 

There was a high whine as Asahi slid a finger inside himself, Noya shivering through a barely tampered down orgasm. Noya rolled his head back and let out a long, guttural moan. 

“I don’t know if I can wait much longer today, baby doll,” he husked to Asahi, still staring up at his ceiling. Asahi hummed in needy agreement up at his boyfriend, and Noya let out a short, sharp laugh, hands gripping tighter at Asahi’s long locks. These were the times that he always thought of everything he wanted to tell Asahi about how he felt about him, but he always swallowed the words down, saving them for later, when Asahi was calm again, and cuddly soft. Now there was only heat and desire. 

True to his word, a few minutes later, Noya gave Asahi a tug and the man slowly slipped off Noya’s length. His lips were red and wet, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, and Noya knew Asahi would only look better and better as they went further. He leaned down and cupped his boyfriend’s chin, a moment of overwhelming feelings, and kissed him. Asahi gave him a weak, delighted little hum, parting his lips when Noya licked at them. They pulled apart and Noya gave Asahi a small moment to collect himself up off his floor. His arm was craned behind his back, and he gave a rough, hiccuping sigh as he slid his fingers out, rising to his full height. He towered over Noya, the top of Noya’s head barely hitting Asahi’s shoulder. He pressed forward against the other man and ran his warm palm over Asahi’s own neglected length. The taller man went instantly weak in the knees, slumping forward, forehead to Noya’s shoulder as he whimpered. 

“I love you so much,” Noya reminded Asahi in a husky voice. Asahi turned his face in and lipped at Noya’s neck, his hum trilling delectably through the quiet air. 

“Noya,” Asahi whined softly. He took a step back and backed up to Noya’s bed. He pulled off his shirt and cleaned off his fingers with it, stepping out of his pants and underwear too. Noya admired him from head to toe, every morsel of his boyfriend’s body as the man crawled into Noya’s bed. There was something about seeing your 6 foot some boyfriend sprawling his large, lithe body over your worn Spider-Man sheets. It was something that maybe only Nishinoya found incredibly hot and endearing, especially when said boyfriend was a little slick with sweat and very warm with heat. Under Noya’s watchful gaze, Asahi propped himself back against his boyfriend’s pillows, spreading his legs and parting his cheeks with gorgeous fingers for Noya to see. Asahi was always open and dripping by this point, and it made Noya salivate to see. His heart thrummed loudly in his chest as he stepped forward, cock leading the way. He slid between Asahi’s legs with incredible ease and familiarity, and Asahi’s hand came out to caress his erection. 

It looked like today Asahi would be in the mood to talk and babble as they fucked. He opened his mouth on a small sigh and whispered, “Yuu, I love your big cock so much.”

Noya grinned. Asahi was either determinedly quiet or fiercely flirty; there was no in between. Noya adored both sides of his boyfriend, of course, but, maybe because they were best friends, their moods always seemed to sync up too. When Noya wanted to hear the other, Asahi was vocal, and when he just wanted to drive his boyfriend against the mattress with nothing but choked-out gasps of intense pleasure, Asahi was silent. 

Noya pressed over his body, the two craning their necks to meet in a quick kiss. Asahi pulled away with a sweet smile that never seemed to match what they were about to do. Noya loved that little smile of Asahi’s, because it was only his, and it always assured him of Asahi’s great, big love. 

“Baby, do you remember the first time you saw it?” Noya asked with a laugh, licking his lips as his gaze filtered over his boyfriend’s long body. He was really something to behold. His height was impressive, obviously, but so was his musculature and overall build. He was really perfect in every way. Noya pressed his cock to Asahi’s groin, rubbed it against his dick. This was where you could really see the size difference. Asahi pressed his hands over both of their erections, letting Noya lazily grind against him. 

At Noya’s words, he watched Asahi swallow slowly but audibly, eyes going a little wider and ears coloring in memory. 

Noya laughed again. “Who would have ever guessed the perfect ace of Karasuno would go wild over a dick like mine?”

Asahi gasped, raspy. “But, Noya, it’s a gorgeous dick! It’s- perfect!”

Noya leaned over Asahi again, this time attaching his mouth to the man’s collar bone. He nibbled and suckled at it. Warm hands pressed to his back. 

“Yuu, you’re perfect.”

Noya hummed, appreciative of Asahi’s words, knowing he absolutely meant them. 

“I could have never hoped-“ A high gasp, “for someone as perfect as you to come along, to love me like you do. To fall for me.”

“Who wouldn’t fall for you?” Noya growled, knowing actually that it was a depressingly small amount of people who seemed to consider Asahi dateable. Asahi, through Noya’s eyes, was the epitome of perfection, of a man. Asahi’s little chirp told Noya the other knew very well the truth of his likeability amongst others. But that didn’t really matter, because there was only need for Noya to love him. 

And Noya was all too happy to have very little competition to deal with. He was absolutely certain he’d be insanely possessive and jealous if it wasn’t so, and he was sure Asahi knew it too. 

“Now,” whispered Noya, growing impatient as he rutted still against his boyfriend’s hip. 

Asahi let out a heated sigh and repeated, “Now.”

Noya pulled back slightly, and with the ease of too many sexual trysts in the sheets, Noya slid inside the warm tightness that was Azumane Asahi. He choked out a short cry, and Asahi garbled out a sound of relief and pleasure. 

“Don’t move!” the other choked out when Noya hit his end. Asahi gasped and tried to breathe; it was always a moment of remembering for Asahi whenever Noya’s fullness breached and filled him completely. 

And when he was ready, there would come this most gorgeous little sighing moan, and Noya would twitch or swell inside his boyfriend and start up his unstoppable hips. 

“Ooh~ Yuu~!” warbled Asahi as he reached up to grip around Noya’s neck. Noya’s arms flexed to hold himself aloft above his boyfriend, so he could ensure his hips wouldn’t be interrupted. He loved watching Asahi, too. Asahi was pure molten sugar like this; he fell apart like sweet, sticky taffy, pulling Noya with him into paradise. For how many times they did this, Asahi never got any less tight or perfect. He was always perfectly wet, just loose enough to not hurt him but still like a suction around Noya’s cock. And sometimes when Noya got really into thrusting, he would press his hand to Asahi’s stomach and watch the small lump that would form when he pushed all the way inside. Asahi would moan when he did this, out of control. 

Sprawled back against his pillows, Asahi’s hair would loosen from its low bun and splay over Noya’s pillows. With his full lips wet and cheeks softly pinked, his eyes rolled back or lashes fluttering, Noya wished there was a camera good enough to record how gorgeous Asahi looked. Instead he had to memorize with his eyes, this unimaginable perfection. As Asahi babbled nonsense and phrases like, “Yuu, your cock!” or “Harder, deeper! Let me feel you!”, he was just inches away from being some kind of goddess of seduction. 

Noya reached up now and threaded his fingers into Asahi’s loose locks, pulled himself close to Asahi. 

“Yuu, you feel amazing, so big!”

“Do you love my cock, baby boy?” Noya huffed, exerting so much to fuck Asahi properly. His limbs ached with that pleasant sweetness of a really good work-out. He was addicted to everything that made up having sex with Asahi. 

“Ahhyesss!” cried Asahi, his voice sweet like honey. Noya’s spine trembled as he shook atop his massive boyfriend. 

“Oh, I’m so glad I’m so hung for you, my baby. My big cock is all just for you-!”

Asahi moaned high and sweet. “Yuu, your cock, your cock! It’s so big, so good, hitting me just where I- ahh! Love it!”

“Good!” hissed Noya. He was getting impossibly close, but he wouldn’t cum until Asahi was there too. It wouldn’t be long now, not with the way Asahi was clamping down on him. He sank his teeth against Asahi’s shoulder, and with a loud gasp, Asahi released. Tightness enclosed around Noya’s cock and he silently gasped as his own orgasm hit him square in the face. 

Oh god, yes, this was absolutely the best. Asahi was crooning and talking so sweet and Noya filled him up. His boyfriend’s large body writhed over the sheets like it was all together too much and absolutely right. 

With a final high gasp, Asahi reached the end of his climax, slowly coasting down. Noya shivered to his own end, sinking against Asahi’s large frame. They lay like that for a while, neither moving as bliss washed over them and slowly receded. 

“Seriously, Noya,” husked Asahi, emotional. “Your dick is so perfect~”

Noya slowly sat up and laughed softly. Asahi gave a small moan when his cock shifted inside the other. He slowly pulled out, and he sat between Asahi’s legs as he watched in fascination as his cum slowly dripped out of his boyfriend. When Asahi gave him a small whine, he leaned back over and the two shared a kiss of unspoken words of love and adoration. 

“You’re perfect,” whispered Noya to Asahi. He sank to his bed and pulled Asahi to himself, though it was more of an encouragement as Asahi moved his own heavy body to curl against Yuu. 

Noya kissed at Asahi’s soft, sweet-scented hair. 

“I love you to the other side of the court and back.”

Asahi giggled. It didn’t sound impressive, but to them it meant more than they could say with normal phrases. Just like they belonged solely to each other, the side of the court was one of the best things they shared. There had been a time when Noya had worried they’d never share that place again, but Asahi had returned to his side. 

“I love you, too. And I think you’re far more perfect than me.”

Noya hugged Asahi a little tighter and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies. There was no need to argue with Asahi; they’d long ago come to agree to let the other think their other half was the better. There were more important things that mattered far more: Tomorrow he’d wake up once more with that feeling of slight disbelief and Asahi’s hair’s tickling his nose, and he hoped they would go on like this for the rest of their lives. 

His perfect, giant, size queen boyfriend and him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, lol! It was just a little spur of the moment thing I felt like writing ;)


End file.
